


poems (working title)

by stormholt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormholt14/pseuds/stormholt14
Summary: Poems I've written





	1. Judge

 

Rose's aren't always red,

And violets aren't exactly blue, 

The society we live in

Never seems to speak the truth. 

Smiles aren't always happy

And frowns aren't always upset, 

People judge too quickly

And our feeling are what they forget.


	2. Mirror

Never trust a mirror, 

For a mirror always lies, 

It makes you think that all you're worth, 

Can be seen from the outside.

Never trust a mirror,

I only shows you what's skin deep, 

You can't see how your eyes flutter, 

when you're drifting off to sleep.

It doesn't show you what the world sees, 

When you're only being you, 

Or how your eyes light up, 

When you're loving what you do. 

It doesn't capture your smile, 

When no one else can see, 

And your reflection cannot tell you, 

How much you mean to me. 

Never trust a mirror, 

For it only shows your skin,

And if you think that's all your worth, 

It's time you looked within. 


End file.
